


It’s hard to believe but its true

by Tata_Stevo



Category: Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Drama probably, F/F, Hate, High School, Love, Prom, cute ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tata_Stevo/pseuds/Tata_Stevo
Summary: Beca Mitchell a 16 bad ass is being forced by her dad to move schools. But what beca never thought is she found love :P





	1. Fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry I’m not good with titles but here’s the first chapter I’m gonna try and have it debated as possible enjoy :D

It’s a not so good looking moanday morning. Grey skys fill the sky at 6:30 am. This is probably the one only day that beca is some what exited for. She’s moving school at first she wasn’t so happy about it but has learned to deal with. Since her dad had move jobs.

“Beca” beca hears her dads words and internally dying inside but she cant do anything about it. Beca gets up her feet hitting the floor of her room shuffling her way to her bathroom. Beca had already pre made a outfit the night before hand. Literally the same thing she always wears hear skinny jeans and a plaid top.

Struggling to get her jeans on she almosts tirps “ great” she sighs. After getting dressed she adds her make with witch is really just eye liner but still counts as makeup.

Walking out of her bathroom and her room she continues down the hall. Going as slow as possible to waste time because she really doesn’t want to eat. Walking into the kitchen beca flicks on the kettle and waits for her water to boil. Grabbing a mug from the clean side of the sink. Once her water boils she add in the coffee mix with the water giving it a good stir. Closing the lid of the mug he grab her bag heading out the door.

——————————————  
Walking up to the frount of the school beca takes a deep breath taking her first step in. Walking in beca sees a lot of friend groups all ready it probably be stupid to talk to people.

She’s to busy thinking about what to do she bumps into someone. “Oof” beca hears the voice sounds sweet soothing kind a like butterflies oh wait thats what sees feeling. Beca looks up to see the girl had already got her self up fixing her dress. “Oh hey I’m sorry I didn’t see where i was going” the voice says. The girl reaches her hand out for beca to take. 

Beca grabs the hand and with force she’s pulled up. Beca looks over to the girl who she bump and holy stars. The first thing she sees are these beautiful bright blue eyes. 

“ are you ok” beca hears the voice again. Becas mind goes blank for a good minute “ i..i..uh” beca stutters. The girl only giggles. “ well sorry have a good day...” “beca its beca” beca adds quickly. 

“ well beca Im chloe and i Will see you round” chloe pulls her hand back walking off god knows where.

All beca can think is how pretty that girl is. Chloe that was her name. But she quickly snaps out of her dazz when a loud bell goes off. Quickly picking her stuff up running to find her class god she hops she’s not late.


	2. Fast friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast friends are good ones right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just letting you know moist of these chapters are gonna be short :p

Beca sprints her way down the school with her short legs. Beca has never been one for cardio or running unless it’s in a video game that requires no effort. Beca stops out side of D3-6 looking down at the paper. 

She takes yet again another big breath grabbing the cold handle on the door swinging it open. Well she managed to get the whole class to look at her great. She turns her head over to the teacher who’s walking her way.

“Ah you must be beca?” The teacher asks. Beca only nods her head not wanting to talk in front of the class. “Well then I’m mr woods and this is your class if u like to take a set next to Stacie” woods points if to a thin tall brown haired girl.

So beca picks up her books and goes 3 rows down next to the girl. Beca places her books down drowning out the teacher beca knows she’s smart enough. So grabs a tiny black book a pencil and starts to sketch the base of a human.

Beca can see from the Conner of her eye that he girl is looking. “ hey your have really good drawing skills” beca hears her voice. It’s not as nice as Chloe’s but still soft

“I draw when I have nothing to do” beca doesn’t look up. “ my names stacie and your beca right” Stacie tilts her head. Beca looks up and nods. Stacie’s kind a cute but not becas type. Pls Stacie already looks taken by the way this blonde haired girl she giving beca the eyes.

“I’m guessing that’s your girlfriend “ beca points over. “Oh yea this is Aubrey” beca just nods before turning away.

Suddenly the door swings open again. It’s her it’s chloe and she’s looking right at beca. Beca starts to panic so she looks down at her book.

“Miss Beale care to tell me why your late?” Me woods tone turns a little deeper. “I thought I told you singing practice” Chloe responded. 

Beca looked up singing practice? Oh god if Chloe found out she sings beca won’t hear the end of it.

“Oh sorry I must of forgotten go take your set” woods says nothing more. Beca can see Chloe coming up to her. In a blink of a fucking eye she’s sitting right next to her. 

Chloe looks over and smiles. God the smile beca thinks so she just waves a hand back.  
——————————————————-

The loud bell Rings through out the class. As everyone get there stuff and leaves. But beca is pulled back by someone’s hands. 

“Beca you can’t leave us that early” Stacie lets go waiting for Aubrey to pick up her stuff. Stacie gives Aubrey a quick kiss letting her walk off to Chloe. 

“So beca who where u eye fucking” Stacie says walking out the door and down the hall with beca.  
Becas eyes go wide “eye fucking”.

“Yea who” Stacie tests her. Beca lets out a loud sigh.” I don’t know I really only just meet her,Chloe “ beca mentally punch’s her face.

“Hey you have a good eye but so does everyone else a lot of the boys try to ask her out but no one knows she’s gay” stacie says stopping at her locker.

She’s gay? Beca thinks so she might have a chance honestly who knows.

“She’s always a fast friend so don’t worry pls I’m sure if you stay on Aubrey’s good side she will help you” Stacie laughs

Yea fast friends beca looks over to Chloe and Aubrey.


	3. Fat amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets fat amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it’s been a while I just got busy with school ;x; sorry It’s a short chapter

Some how beca had survived her first day. It wasn’t has bad as she thought but it was about Chloe. Beca didn’t know how long she can stay quiet but she has to try some how.

 

Grabbing her bag and stuffing it with the homework she got she closed her locker looked over and jumped. “Can u not scare me next time” beca says crossing her arms. She knew this must of been Fat Amy Stacie was going on about her early at lunch. “Sorry there but I had to come meet you names Fat Amy” she said. “ I know who you are Stacie wouldn’t stop talking about you” beca groans she really just wanted to go home. “Better said some good things about me” Amy chuckles.

 

“Look I like to stay And talk but I got to get home homework and vidoe games” yes beca liked video games only gun games. Amy waved her hand saying it was all fine before walking off. Beca let out a heavy sigh before walking off to the frount exit. But before she could fully get out of the school gates she hears her names being called yet again. 

 

Beca groans and turns around to fine Chloe running her way over. Beca fines it cute how she run if beca tried it be bad. “Hey” chloe says out of breath.” Yes chloe I’m trying to get home and hide from everyone” beca jokes. “Well if you wanted to you can’t hide from me” she winks. “Uh yes no what” beca stutters. Chloe looks up and giggles. “ see you round” and with that she’s gone

when beca returns homes she leaves her homework in her bag and just goes on her video games 


	4. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at school un till Fat Amy drops the truth or dare boom

Beca groand having to wake up yet again at 6:30 in the morning. Honestly who wakes up at this time anyway with that beca gets out of beca and gets ready. Walking down stairs she spots her dad in the kitchen. He turns around and smiles holding to cups of coffee. Beca looks some what pleased only for the coffee that is. So she shuffles her way into the kitchen takes to cup with a thanks and has a sip. 

“So I see you have made friends?” Her dad starts. Beca waits a few seconds before speaking “Uh yea I did” she looks away taking a few more sips. Beca doesn’t want to talk to her dad all that often after what happend with her parents brake up. But her Mum moved away to stay away so beca only gets to see her 4 times a year if that.

“Well thanks for the coffee but I need to get going” beca places the cup down before finding her bag. “But Becs you haven’t eaten” mr Mitchell looks over at his daughter. “ I will get Something” and with that beca has left the house and is now walking to school.

Walking up into the gates beca spots Aubrey and Stacie over by a tree taking. Beca sees that Stacie has noticed her and with that beca walks over. “Morning beca” Stacie say. “Hey Uh where’s Chloe?” Beca questions. Stacie and Aubrey share this look and giggle. “What what’s so funny” at this point becas confused. “Oh nothing we just know you like her” Aubrey points over to where Chloe is talking to Fat Amy and some other girl looks like Amy’s friend. “Ah ok thanks” beca is about to walk of put someone grabs her hand. “ wait beca today we are gonna play truth or dare at lunch”Stacie says 

Beca already knows what it means when someone says truth or dare. It’s like hell no matter what you pick it’s gonna be bad for sure. But beca just smiles and says sure. Deep down she’s quite scared but she has a bad ass rep to keep up.

Becas to busy thinking about the stupid game that’s gonna happen that she didn’t see chloe running her way over and pulling her into a hug. Becas a Little shooked at first but hugs her back. Beca normal doesn’t Hug people but she will let her walls down for Chloé and only Chloe.

“Awe look at that bree there perfect for each other” Stacie starts up. Aubrey never likes to see chloe with girls all the girlfriend Chloe has had said she was to into hugs but that’s who she is.” I dont know” came in response from Aubrey.” But babe there so cute together” Stacie wraps her body around her other half.

When Chloe goes to let go beca holds on.chloes smiles and alouds a few more seconds before letting go.  
**************************************

 

As the loud roar of the bell flows the class rooms beca goes as slow as possible to where the other girls are all on the oval. Lunch came around fast to fast. So grabbing her water bottle and phone she makes her way down.

“It’s about time you showed up” Fat Amy speeks up. “Who’s starting?” Beca asks sitting next to chloe and Amy. “I am” Amy responds.

After a few rounds laughs and stupid stuff like Stacie making love to a tree it got real. “Ok beca truth or dare” Aubrey says. Becas mind goes blank “Uh dare” and there is is beca. Aubrey smiles finally after so many truths. “ I dare you to kiss chloe on the lips” beca here’s a lot of ooohs.

Chloe looks over to Aubrey and mouths thank you before turning to beca. Beca is already turning red but before she knows it chloe closer and kissing her like actually kissing her. Beca quickly comes back to reality and kisses back. It wasn’t a long kiss but it was nice. Chloe’s lips where soft and sweet she was a good kisser.

When beca looks over she sees everyone’s phone “ no I don’t like being in photos guys” beca panicks “ oh well” Stacie’s snaps back. Beca groans falling into Chloe’s side before slipping onto her lap and staying there. Chloe’s smiles and run her hand in becas hair.


End file.
